The necessity to provide smaller, thinner, lighter and cheaper electronic systems with reduced power consumption, more diverse functionality and improved reliability has driven a stream of technological innovations in all technical fields involved. This is certainly also true for the areas of assembly and packaging which provide protective enclosure against mechanical and thermal outside influences, as well as chemical or irradiation-induced attacks.